


Tell Me You Love Me

by infiniteyu



Series: Can't it be just us two? [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Promises, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Youngjae can't help but forgive what his boyfriend has done.





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, yall asked for a follow up and I'm willing to write even more, just let me know if you want it xD

Youngjae should've broken up with him and he acknowledges it. He's heard Jaebum's excuses and decided none of them make sense, but instead of breaking up, he simply forgave what his boyfriend did. He would never forget the sinful way Jinyoung panted and moaned while Jaebum thrusted into him, rough and deep. Youngjae, on the other hand, cried silently, waiting for his boyfriend to come home after he stayed due to his poor health.

_"Baby? I'm home..."_ he heard a soft whisper and opened his eyes in time to see Jaebum entering the bedroom and getting close to him "Were you crying? I'm sorry you had to pass through this, I promise it won't happen ag-"

"I know it will happen. I know it happened already..." he said softly, reaching for Jaebum ans hugging him tight "Just tell me that you love me... I'll make it through, as always."

"You know I love you, Youngjae..."

"Yeah, I do. And I love you too"


End file.
